


The Ribbeting

by glittersinnin (lenelchlein)



Series: A Tadpole Old As Time [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolves, frog!neil, i now understand what people mean about tagging being difficult, neil is a frog catcher, neil isnt a frog, student!neil, werewolf!Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenelchlein/pseuds/glittersinnin
Summary: Andrew's pack encounters a problem in the woods, in the form of a man that is as unpredictable as he is beautiful. Just with a side of frogs and a naked Kevin.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: A Tadpole Old As Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163369
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84





	The Ribbeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ominous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [through the thicket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821578) by [Ominous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/pseuds/Ominous). 



> Heyo, this is my first fic so um here you go I guess, it's unbetaed bc I have no impulse control. This was inspired by Adriana talking about bog Neil and frogs on twitter and I just sorta threw frogger Neil in with Adriana's awoodrew and this happened. So enjoy! :) <3

Andrew was loping along at the back of the pack, not in the mood to run with his group at the front, on their way to the clearing where they spent their pack bonding nights. He was keeping an eye on his, and by extension their mates as well. 

A shifted Nicky was playfully circling his human mate Erik, nipping at his hands and bumping his head into him as they ran along at the front of the pack. Behind them Aaron was dutifully trotting alongside Katelyn, leading her through the woods with Kevin in front of them, checking in on them every so often. Kevin in a half shift, prepared to catch Katelyn if she were to fall. 

As they came up along the well worn path to their clearing Kevin took off ahead with Nicky knowing Katelyn would be safe the rest of the way with Aaron. Matt and Dan were lagging behind Andrew with Allison but Andrew was more focused on his group ahead of him. Which is why when they burst into the clearing, where Kevin was currently only in a half shift, Andrew was the first to see shit hit the fan.

Crouched in the muddy pond, unnoticed in the pack's excitement, was a person hidden among the reeds and cattails, who was startled from the cacophony of their pack's entry into the clearing. A clearing that should have been empty and deserted, as dusk began settling into the forest, with the last traces of light filtering through the dense forest.

Andrew, being the only one paying attention while they others played, was the first to notice said intruder as he popped out of the reeds, bewildered by their entrance. Because of this, he saw that the man was already taking in the sight of a half shifted, naked Kevin, before he moved his attention to the rest of the shifted wolves and their humans. 

As soon as the man made eye contact with him, Andrew knew they were all fucked and there was no coming back from this. There was no way the humans would be able to explain away whatever Kevin was to pass the wolves off as large dogs. That was their usual go to explanation in this situation but Kevin just had to worry for Katelyn’s safety and put them in a difficult position. They just had to figure out how to salvage this shit storm of Kevin’s making, preferably without leaving a body behind.

Wymack would never let them out on pack nights alone again if they left a body. He might not let them live after this if he had to help hide a body for them. Andrew had to think fast, go through every possible reaction this stranger could have given the situation.

After the initial shock of their secret being exposed and fear for his pack's safety Andrew finally took in the appearance of their unwelcome guest. The man was gorgeous, with piercing blue eyes and unruly auburn hair, tied back with a pink bandanna. He had on what looked to be a pair of dusty lavender overalls with a pastel t-shirt underneath. But the most surprising accessory this gorgeous threat had, was a large frog clutched in each hand as he’s staring at them, eyes wide, and frozen in shock.

As soon as the man popped out of the reeds the rest of the pack froze and everyone was waiting for someone, anyone, to react first, for the man to finally speak. Andrew could see the cogs turning in the man's brain as he was trying to process everything he just witnessed. 

Since Andrew was watching so closely, holding his breath, he was able to hear the man's rabbit-quick heartbeat stutter into a slower rhythm and saw the deep calming breath he took before saying his first words. The man's voice was rougher than Andrew was expecting with a face that pretty, but with the scars on his face and what could be seen of his hands still clutching the frogs, Andrew shouldn’t’ve been so surprised. 

What was even more surprising than his voice were the words he made with it. They threw Andrew off balance and made this man all the more intriguing. In a quiet huff, the man uttered a quick, “Well fuck, they didn’t cover this in my zoology course.” under his breath. 

This reaction didn’t come close to any of Andrew’s possible scenarios for this situation. Apparently the rest of the pack wasn’t expecting this reaction either because everyone seemed stunned, waiting for anyone else to be the first to react. 

After a breath or two, it was Katelyn that broke the tense standoff with their unwelcome intruder, “Kevin, for fucks sake, don’t just stand there. Shift back and put some pants on, you’re scaring the kid.”

Kevin startled from her voice, jumping as his sweats hit the back of his head, “Uh huh, yeah, yep, sure thing Kate.” 

The stranger seems to only realize he’s still holding frogs when one of them croaks, breaking the awkward tension that had been building since his discovery. The man gestures a frog towards Erik, “Hey buddy, since you’re here can you bring me that bucket, I’m kinda indisposed at the moment,” holding up the frogs as if it wasn’t glaringly obvious what was preventing him from getting it himself.

This was so far from what Andrew was expecting, he wasn’t sure how to proceed. He just knew this man was going to become a problem. Just maybe not in the way he was expecting.


End file.
